<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kindred's Final Kill by d007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372244">The Kindred's Final Kill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d007/pseuds/d007'>d007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d007/pseuds/d007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when there is only Kindred?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kindred's Final Kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shoutout to Demuzed for their Kindred video, it's been very inspirational. Here's my attempt to do it justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The universe hadn't breathed in a while. In its quiet depths, the Lamb, gentle death stood poised, bow in hand. Wolf, an enormous spectre, gorged on those who had tried to run, shifted, warping reality before he disappeared into the night again. Out of the dark, his massive head appeared behind Lamb. Ever the hunter. Lamb waited, enjoying Wolf's lurking presence. They breathed with the darkness. Another eternity passed. Without turning around, she felt her lips move. </p><p>"It is over." She spoke as if she was talking to herself. Flashes of dark fur lit up the darkness as Wolf moved all around her, his lustre lingering in oblivion for brief moments before fading again. Hungry yellow eyes stared down at his little Lamb, his perpetual companion. </p><p>"Who's next?" He growled at the nothingness around them, his dark voice melting into the night. </p><p>"We are." </p><p>The deep silence that followed felt so familiar. The two eternal beings feeling themselves nearing their end, floated in the darkness. Lamb and Wolf had long removed their masks, the horror and beauty of oblivion plain to see on their timeless features.<br/>
With what might have been a sigh, Lamb reached down and unstrung a single arrow from her white plain bow. She inspected it (or did she?) maybe expecting something different this time, and pointed it at her throat. </p><p>Her demeanour didn't change. Wolf would devour himself in the dark. A violent end for her violent friend. She pulled the arrow back. <em> Soon. </em> Its sharp point glistened in her light. Maybe she was curious about what the end would mean for her. Perhaps. Life flashing before Death's eyes, her left ear twitched with bemusement. Her mind went back. Back. Through the eons. Always with Wolf. And of course, before then too. When they hadn't really- A time when- </p><p> <em> "Leave me alone!" </em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>"..."</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>"Please! I don't wanna die!" </em> </p><p>
  <em>... </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Heavy breathing. Defiant but oh so tired tired eyes.</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>... </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your time is not yet at its end... I am Kindred." </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I- I- I-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>"Please don't be afraid..."</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>... </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  So many screams, so much grief and I had no place in it, this world would not welcome me. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>... </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am Lamb." </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>"I am Wolf! I am here to chase!"</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We are here to end." </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She had reached out to him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>"We are one."</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Unable to perceive the bloodied axe on the floor, Death smiled at themselves. Because finally, Death had someone to laugh with, Death could taste companionship. Death knew. We knew. I knew.</p><p>
  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Lamb's eyes snapped back to reality. And so did Wolf's. Her light shone brighter than ever. Wolf's movements lingered for another moment, then stopped. His massive body having curled up around her, he seemed shrunk somehow. </p><p>... </p><p>"Laaaaaaamb." </p><p>"..." </p><p>"My little Lamb..." </p><p>"I-" </p><p>... </p><p>Wolf's snarling breath echoed in the dark. This may have been the first time Death came close to understanding what dread felt like. </p><p>"Please don't..." </p><p>"Is there really..." Wolf's wrathful eyes shone with an intelligence few had known, "nothing left for me to chase?" </p><p>"Please..." </p><p>But she answered anyway. </p><p>"Yes. Perhaps." Wolf growled, glowered, sniffed in frustration, the old hunter searching for prey, still. No prey anywhere. None to be found. </p><p>"The things that would survive something like me however, would be very good at running." </p><p>Wolf's great teeth gnashed together. Lamb had seen those teeth tear apart countless crying, begging spirits. <em> Had there ever been anything more beautiful? </em>  She stared at him. Lost, he whined and growled, arching his back, that tremendous form no longer of any use. </p><p>"I think that I.. am... that I... that it.." His foreboding eyes cleared up slightly. ".. it has been a long chase." </p><p>Her light illuminated his form as he curled up near her, giving in to the canine form he'd chosen so long ago. The darkness he radiated grew slightly warmer. Peaceful. Tired. </p><p>... </p><p>"Wolf..." </p><p>"Yes. There is no more blood in the air!" </p><p>"Wolf..." </p><p>Lamb's glow had increased so much that she started to shine, a lonely star in this eternal night. </p><p>For one second, the hand holding the arrow still pointed at her throat twitched imperceptibly. </p><p>
  <em>Twitch.</em>
</p><p>"Wolf..." </p><p>
  <em>Twitch.</em>
</p><p>"Is this what it feels like to end?" </p><p>"WOLF!!!" </p><p>Lamb had restrung her bow, her arrows pointed directly at Wolf's open, vulnerable throat, hands steady. Wolf kept staring at Lamb. His tongue flicked across his gleaming chomps. There they stood. The merciless hunters. One about to kill the other. </p><p>Wolf sniffed at the air again with newfound curiosity. He could taste her fear. He knew it so well. That raw panic that flows through someone as your mind desperately looks for an escape that it knows it won't find. It emanated from the beloved life and death partner below him. </p><p>The Lamb below him was a chaotic mess, her ancient face was filled with terror. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Instinctively, Wolf lazily flicked his tongue across her face. She flinched, startled for the first time in a long while, the tension escaping her demeanour, her fear intermingling with the absurdity of it all.<br/>
Their eyes met, her arrows remained. The uncertainty remained. Was this really fate? Would she not be allowed to die until she accepted her loneliness? Was that really to happen? Would she become the last light? A pointless light in the dark, illuminating nothing? </p><p>"I see water!" </p><p>Surprised, Lamb lifted a hand to her face. </p><p>"Lamb!" </p><p>She flinched again, almost loosening the arrows. </p><p>"Tell me a story!" </p><p>Reflexively, she did. </p><p>"I- was once-" Anguished, she could feel the sobs rising. She tried to steady herself, her voice dropping to a whisper. </p><p>"There was once a pale man with dark hair who was v-very," she shuddered. After a long moment, she whispered "... I- he was very lonely..." </p><p>"Why was it lonely?" </p><p>"All things must meet this man, so they shunned him!" </p><p>"Did he chase them all??" </p><p>"He took an axe and split himself in two. <em> Right. Down. The middle. </em>" </p><p>"So he would always have a friend!" Wolf yelled and shook with delight, as he always did. </p><p>"So he would always have a friend." Lamb gave him her smile. </p><p>After Lamb pulled out the arrow for the thousandth time oblivion completely dominated her being. She might have felt some of Wolf's bloodlust course through her at this slaughter. Or she might not have. Not that she could care. She hacked away at Wolf's bloodied form, again and again she plunged her arrow into his mangled throat, tears and blood staining her vision, her white fur dyed with his gore. <em> Will he become a part of me again? </em> For an instant, she thought she saw him rise up and tear into her for that thought, that denial, and then he was gone again. Silently, Lamb sunk to her knees, numbed by grief, expecting nothing. </p><p><em>He was very lonely. </em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>